Lean On Me
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: These are one shots involving different characters and Batman. Although it may not all be centered around Batman. I have two already and have no plans on what the next one will be but I will make more. This will have minor swearing because Jason is in it.
1. Out Of The Fire

_( Thank-you to Zales who is absolutely amazing and encouraging. The fact that she reads these motivates me to be better and update quicker) _

Cough...cough...cough. Pain… pain everywhere, aching and constant. Throbbing each time I draw breath. Smoke...so much smoke, rising in the air and attacking my lungs. I have to...got to get up and crawl (in a fire it is always best to stay low). The building is unstable, I have to get up! I get up on my hands and knees but my body protests every movement. Come on Bruce, crawl! Cough...cough... Sucking in more smoke then oxygen now, I have to move.

"Batman! Batman are you there?" No! Jim Gordon should not be here!

I grit my teeth and I stand, stumbling but refusing to fall.

"Jim...," I cough out his name and he hastens toward me, full riot gear still on from the hell that was earlier tonight.

"Come on big guy, let's get out of here," he coughs out and moves an arm around me. He supports some of my weight as we move, hunched over and as low as possible toward the fire escape. A part of the building falls, blocking our exit. We move around desks and get to the next window of the office and he shoots the glass so we can get out. My knees buckle but he grabs me and pushes me out of the window. I'm barely conscious, working on instinct and training alone.

"Batman (cough) get your backside up, this isn't (cough) over!" Pain shoots up my side from where he viscously grabs me and pulls me down the stairs of the fire escape. He coughs a few times but doesn't seem to have inhaled much smoke (which I am very grateful for). I somehow make my legs work again but my head feels like it's about to crack open and I can't stop coughing. "Just a bit more, you'll be fine in just a second, we can get you to a-," I cut in, stopping any of that kind of thinking.

"No...(cough cough)...no hospital," I ground out as we finally make it near the bottom. Just another set of steps to go...

"Batman you need medical attention, and badly! What am I supposed to do?" I can't answer him, my lungs like the oxygen they are forcing in too much to be able to reply and the coughing isn't going away either. We descend the last few steps and he lowers me to the ground, forcing me to lay back and puts two fingers to my neck. I close my eyes as my body tries to expel the last of the smoke out of my lungs through hacking violently. My lungs and throat are burning, begging me to stop; the rest of my body doesn't listen, knowing I have to get the chemicals I had breathed through the air out of my lungs.

I try and breathe deeply now that we are in cleaner air after the coughing seems to settle, however this triggers another fit and before I know it I'm coughing and gasping again. There's nothing to do but wait until it stops.

"Thanks...(cough)...thanks Jim," I break out into another coughing fit.

"Shut up and focus on breathing for a while, talking can come later. I assume your suit doesn't affect your airways? I need to know, even if it's just a little bit," I shake my head, I had to account for every possibility in this line of work, so no, my suit does not make it difficult to breathe. He nods and checks his watch; he's monitoring my heartbeat and respiratory rate. I close my eyes and focus on breathing, the adrenaline slows and now I feel...

"Oh no you don't!" Someone slaps my face and I reluctantly open my eyes. "Hey you can't fall asleep on me, I know you're exhausted but you inhaled a lot of smoke and I don't know the extent of your injuries tonight," my eyes flutter closed. "No! What did I just say?!" He pulls me into a sitting position and I wince as it aggravates my injuries.

I have a concussion, a very sore throat from smoke inhalation and possible lung damage (I will have to get that checked out). I also have a headache from smoke inhalation, 1st degree burns where my glove tore on my right hand (could have been much worse) and I am suffering from blood loss from the deep knife wound on my side where the Kevlar didn't protect. I also have bruised ribs and I ache everywhere.

I press a button to call the Bat-Mobile and lay back down. His fingers go back to my neck, something I find mildly irritating.

"Hey talk to me! What is your resting heart rate, I need to know?"

"Thirty-nine BPM but the injuries I sustained such as the bruised ribs and knife wound are making breathing problematic. My breathing rate is much faster and too unpredictable to get a good reading right now," I tell him.

"Knife wound?" He whispers and checks my side; failing to find it he checks the other side and gasps. He grabs some on my cape and puts pressure on it and I bite back a groan of pain. "This really isn't looking good Bruce, you're losing too much blood," my head snaps toward his and I look at him with a frown. He's never admitted to knowing who I am; we usually have a don't ask, don't tell policy. I'm not surprised that he knows who I am, I know he knew. I'm startled because he admitted to knowing he knew who I am.

"I will take care of it. I'm glad my friend insisted I take thermal tonight, it's the only thing between me and going into shock," I tell him with a smile but his face becomes even more concerned. He feels my face just to be sure and nods in relief when he feels warm skin. Despite the raging fire he pulled me out of, he's right, I have lost too much blood and my body temperature would have dropped had it not been for Alfred's insistence for thermal wear before putting on the suit.

"Hey, hey wake up," someone slaps my face, I had not even realised I had closed my eyes again. "Okay what day is it?" I sigh at him; he's going to do the first aid routine.

"Tuesday the twenty-fourth of October 2015, approximately ten pm or slightly later, I was in a fire after battling firefly. Previously I had defeated Bane and poison Ivy, my name is Batman and due to us not being in a safe zone, I will say nothing more on the subject. As for location- we are near the courthouse, two blocks away on Triangle Street," I tell him and he nods, of course I am correct in everything I have said.

The Bat-Mobile arrives so I get to my feet but Jim walks in front of me, holding out a hand in a stopping motion.

"Jim I have to get home, a friend will be very worried if I do not." I tell him straight.

"That's why I'm going with you," he tells me and I frown for the second time tonight.

"You have never demanded such a thing before, what is different?"

"I know you. You used all medical supplies on families tonight, leaving none for yourself which is why you haven't patched yourself up. Do not think I will let you go back out there with an injury tonight," his face gets close to mine, stern and unwavering. I look him in the eye.

"I was not planning on going back out there, my friend is at home waiting for my return," I tell him, my face giving nothing away.

"So you won't mind if I go with you to see your friend," he tells me. I'm about to answer but I suddenly hear my pulse throbbing loudly throughout my body; I grab at my cape and staunch the bleeding on my side once again. I feel his fingers at my neck again.

"Your heartbeat is getting weaker and much faster, Bruce you're slipping into shock we have to go now!" He grabs my shoulder and forces me to look at him.

"I'll be fine, I don't need you with me," I shrug him off violently and actually find myself on the floor for my trouble.

"That's it! I'm calling our mutual friend," he grabs his phone out of his pocket and places it to his ear, presumably after speed dialling.

Someone slaps my face and tells me to get up quickly. A familiar voice... I open my eyes and realise who it is. A hand is thrust out so I grab it and I'm hoisted onto my feet. I don't protest as he once again carries some of my weight and puts me in the passenger's side of the car. He gets in the other side after I tell the car to allow him access (otherwise it would have given him an electric shock) and he turns to me after shutting the door.

"How the hell do you drive this thing?" He asks in exasperation and I smirk.

"Drive to the Cave," I order it and it speeds toward it. My body slides down in the seat belt and my head loll against the windshield.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this, it's kind of frightening. Is this because of the concussion, knife wound or exhaustion?" I smile with my eyes closed.

"Mixture of all three," I say as I put pressure on the wound which is extremely painful! Gordon puts two fingers to my neck once again and judging by his angry sigh, he isn't happy with the results.

"Your heart is working too hard to compensate for the blood loss, I hope this car gets us there soon," he states worriedly. I nod my head and open my eyes, staring out at the buildings as they go by.

Time passes; Gordon checks my pulse and feels my face repeatedly throughout the time in the car, making sure I'm both conscious and warm. He tells me to turn on the heater (tell isn't a strong enough word) he orders me to turn on the heater and glares at me for the few seconds before I comply.

I keep conscious as we finally get there, Alfred waiting nearby. I get out without Gordon and use sheer willpower (Hal would be jealous) to get over to the medical part of the cave, both of them trailing behind. I lay on the bed and all willpower leaves me. I'm safe; Alfred will take care of me. I smile at that thought and help Alfred take off my suit, Gordon helps when necessary and refuses to leave. I shiver in the blankets Alfred piled onto me but the thermal had to go.

"It's really you," he whispers when the cowl comes off so I nod once.

"Mr. Gordon, please get me that heart monitor, he will need to be hooked up straight away," he explains, to which Gordon nods quickly grabs the machine. I want to protest but I know Alfred won't stand for it so I allow it to divulge just how much pain I'm in and how vulnerable I am at this moment.

Alfred mends my side, wraps my ribs and puts cream on my burnt hand designed to take the pain away and help it heal quickly. He then uses the X-ray technology in my cowl to determine that I do not have lung damage or any other internal damage. He hooks me up to blood and water then turns to me and finally lets himself feel. He grabs a chair and sits beside me, taking my hand. Gordon stands by my other side and swallows at the emotion the usually unflappable butler displays.

I look at him tiredly and sigh, wincing at the pain. He gets up and dares me to protest as hooks me up to pain medication. I allow it...the ramifications of protesting aren't worth it, he will win in the end. He grabs my hand again and I think I see a tear go down his cheek.

"Hey I'm alive, I'm okay," I reassure him. He nods but doesn't let go of my hand, which I squeeze gently.

"Thank you Mr Gordon, my son is stubborn but he respects you and your opinion. He listens to you, even if it doesn't seem like it. You brought him home when he wouldn't have lasted much longer, convinced him to come back when he could have collapsed in an alley somewhere which is something I fear every night he goes out there. My understanding of what you both do has always been clear; however I do not have to like it. Your assistance tonight is more than appreciated, I did not want to have to bury the last of the Wayne's," the last part is directed at me, a scolding. I grin at him knowing he is more or less back to normal.

"Would you like to stay here tonight Mr Gordon or would you like me to drive you back to your car?" I turn to look at Gordon's face. Judging by the way Alfred holds my hand, he does not want to move from my side anytime soon.

"I would like to stay if you would allow me to," he looks at me so I nod in acceptance.

"I will set up a room for you in a little while and get you both some food, which you both will eat," I laugh and the pain it causes has lessened to a considerable degree, the medication is working. Alfred gives me a small smile and after a while I don't feel any pain anymore.

"We almost lost you to stubbornness Bruce, you're too important to both Gotham and I. See that it doesn't happen again," Gordon orders me again tonight with a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes sir," I say sarcastically. "Whatever you say sir," he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms; Alfred gets him a chair when he requests to stay by my side as well.

All three of us talk, my responses getting slower as sleep creeps up. Alfred gives me a stern look. "Rest, when you wake up I'll get you food but for now I want you to sleep," Alfred whispers in my ear. How could I not obey that strong voice of safety that has always been by my side? I obey him, sliding into sleep with the reassuring warm hand in mine and another gently running through my hair.


	2. Sleep

"Well that mission did not go as planned," J'onn states, floating behind Wonder Woman, Batman and I.

All four of our costumes are torn and Hal, Barry and Arthur aren't looking too great either. I would be absolutely exhausted if I weren't solar powered, I was lucky enough to be off world with my team on a yellow sun (and a planet almost entirely covered by sea). Barry and Hal talk slowly, not as they would if they weren't completely wiped out. I turn around to face them all and gesture to gather around.

"Okay team, we did really well even though things didn't go as planned. Barry, I know you heal quickly but I want you to go to the infirmary to get that arm looked at, that goes for everyone else who needs medical attention. To anyone who normally hides injury, I'm sure their Butlers would love a phone call and an excuse to get them to eat something and grab a few hours rest, not mentioning any names. Everyone else, please for goodness sake you're all tired, go home or go to your rooms, eat and get some rest, otherwise you're all dismissed," I say to the great heroes around me.

Barry takes my advice and speeds toward the infirmary, Hal floats exhaustedly to the Cafeteria, Arthur goes to the tank in his room and I'm left standing with Bruce, Diana and J'onn.

"I'm not injured so your previous statement was unnecessary," he says and I turn to look at him and shrug.

"Had to be sure."

"I wonder how the new heroes got along without us," Wonder Woman puts in as we start walking toward the Cafeteria.

"I still don't think it was rational to have the entire original League on one mission whilst new League members defended Earth. I'm not at all convinced of their competency and I wasn't at all comfortable with the idea, it was strategically stupid," Batman inevitably points out to us.

"We needed every member of the original seven off planet and you know why so let's not argue again. As for their incompetency, you like Zatanna, you've worked with her. Green Arrow has been doing this just a few years less than us but only just joined the league; he could have been a senior member. Just because you don't trust them, doesn't make them incapable of doing their job," I tell him and I'm pretty sure he rolls his eyes underneath the white cowl slits.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not invulnerable and can't afford to trust everything that moves. There's a fine line between stupidity and seeing the best in people," he growls at me and it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I do not trust everyone Bruce," I state as we enter the cafeteria and go to grab food. We go to the front of the line (a rule if you've been on a mission for more than twelve hours) and Bruce tells the server (Shazam) his dietary requirements then goes to the table whilst Diana, J'onn and I grab whatever (even though I don't technically have to eat). "Do you think I trust Lex Luthor? Unlikely! But I shouldn't respond to you when you're grumpy anyway."

"I am not grumpy; I am simply stating something I would like to correct in the future. It is not wise to have the most experienced members out in the field doing the same mission all at once; any strategy advisor could have told you that. Surprised it's not in the reporter's handbook," he glares whilst he picks at his salad and steak.

"We all took a vote and agreed that we needed the skills that each original member just happened to have, it's not my fault you looked in the paranoia handbook and decided to fabricate disasters," I hear Diana sigh angrily under her breath and J'onn grimaces in pain.

"It's not paranoia if it's happened before. Let me put it to you simply Clark so that even you can understand it," he starts his next sentence very slowly and I grind my teeth in irritation, "when aliens come not every one of them is friendly like you, some of them want to do a thing called taking over the earth or destroying it altogether. When this happens the entire population will most likely die. That means humans won't live anymore Clark and that's a bad thing because our aim is trying to prevent that, do you understand now Clark?" He looks at me in a sarcastic gesture of patiently waiting for someone to nod in understanding and he puts a hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

"Perhaps now is not the best time, we have come from a long off world mission and hours with no one but our team mates can make people irritable, perhaps separation is best?" J'onn puts in but we both ignore him.

"No it's fine, Bruce is just being a pain because he's tired, it's understandable," I say casually and Bruce gets up, knocking his chair over and slams his fists on the table.

"Damn it Kent your stupidity will get us all killed! What will you say to everyone's families?" Now he begins to mimic me. "Sure I just got the entire leagues senior members killed but at least I showed the less competent members just how darn much I trust them, because that's what it's all about. Everyone would just be so much better off if we trusted each other more..." Diana gets up and slams her own fists on the table.

"I have a splitting headache from hours of fighting, negotiating, and being manipulated by magic so Hera help me if you two don't shut your mouths I swear I will smash both of your thick, stubborn skulls together!" She dares us to make another sound but neither of us does so she grabs her plate and walks off, J'onn sighs in relief, obviously he had been feeling her pain earlier.

Bruce, barely having touched his food, throws it in the bin and walks away.

I do the same with mine and go to check on the rosters to see when I have to do something next. Shazam is on Cafeteria for another few hours before he switches, Arrow is on gym, Elongated man has been crossed out for monitor duty...Seriously? Of the seven who are allowed to do that, there is one who is most likely to do so, I sigh, roll my eyes and run after him.

BSBSBSBS

SBSBSBSB

"So monitor duty huh? Not taking my great advice and going to bed?" I say as I walk in, arms crossed with a raised eyebrow and make my way over to sit next to him in front of the massive screen. His cowl is off now and sitting near him on the desk.

"I've been away from Gotham far too long, I thought this would be the best way to check on it and Earth. I noticed the planet is still here, that's a good sign."

"So four more hours of this and then what?" I urge from him.

"Then I will be heading back to Gotham and making an appearance at WE since it will be early morning by the time I get back," he states calmly, as if that were completely rational. He's just doing this to be stubborn now.

"Wow you're amazing Bruce, are you sure you're not solar powered too? Everyone else in the league needs to take a nap but not you, you seem to be able to just go and go," he sighs.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I hadn't noticed but we are physically quite close at the moment, shoulders just brushing. I'm not bothered by it but he rolls his chair a little more away from mine.

"Not until we make a bet," I say, striking up an idea on the spot. He turns his head and looks at me curiously.

"What bet?" He inquires sceptically.

"I will do anything you ask for one whole month, unless there are disasters of course," I tell him and he looks intrigued but slightly weary.

"What's the catch?" His eyes narrow suspiciously.

"All you have to do is put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes for fifteen minutes. If you fall asleep then you have to listen to me every single time I tell you to stay in bed after injury or if I know you're tired, for a month," I state and his face breaks into a smile and he shakes his head.

"You're an idiot, this is the easiest bet I've ever won. I'll have you doing my errands after you finish work," he assures me so I put out my hand and he shakes it. He then looks at me awkwardly so I pat my shoulder in invitation and he slowly, reluctantly moves toward me. I let him take his time but eventually I feel his head hit my shoulder and I look to make sure his eyes are closed.

I tuck his hair behind his ear and his eyes snap open.

"You didn't say anything about touching me," he growls in my ear.

"I didn't say I wouldn't though, close your eyes or I win because you aren't following the rules," he gives me a glare but obediently shuts them again.

I begin to hum, at first the Harry Potter theme music but it turns into Once Upon A December from Anastasia, the animated children's movie. He sighs irritably and I realise his heartbeat is too fast, he won't fall asleep and I'll lose if I don't do something. I slide my arm around him and his head settles nearer my neck and chest but he doesn't protest. I rock him a little, as much as the seats will allow and it's awkward because he's nearly as big as me.

I give up the humming and breathe deeply, trying not to get annoyed at the fact that this is even necessary. Damn it I care about him! He's sending himself to an early grave if he keeps it up but if I win the bet maybe I can prevent it a little. I change tactics and breathe loudly but slowly, hoping he will unconsciously follow suit, I also remove the arm since it wasn't working.

"This isn't going to work you know, I have full control at all times," he assures me.

"Shhh no talking."

"That wasn't part of the agreement."

"Guess I'm lucky you're naturally quiet then," I tell him smugly.

"Brucie can talk your ear off; want me to bring him out?"

"No! I mean er, no thank you. I do not wish to meet your third alter ego again, interviewing him in public is bad enough," I tell him hastily.

He smirks into my shoulder/chest. "Good because I'm sick of using him, I don't want to have to around people who know my second identity," he says tiredly.

I go back to humming, not knowing what else to do. I feel him rubbing his head against me, a telling sign that I'm winning.

"You know you're really warm….softer than I thought you would be," he mutters slowly.

"Shhhh," I whisper.

His heartbeat slows as he succumbs to sleep and I smile, I have won. I wait for a little while before I pick him up gently and float to his room, grabbing the mask as I go. I lay him down and take his boots off in darkness, not bothering with the rest of his suit because it might wake him. I put the blankets over him and then proceed to write him a note and shut the door. I text Alfred telling him I have found a new way to get him to sleep and to tell me if he requires my services. I now have to go find someone to take his shift because I like to sleep.

BSBSBSBS

SBSBSBSB

Two weeks later...

"Clark here," I say, not really bothering to see who it is.

"Mister Kent, I am at my wits end! He has broken ribs and a sprained ankle and he's been complaining and irritating Master Jason and I and refuses to sleep. I swear I will drug him if he doesn't get his stubborn backside to bed soon, either that or I might just hit him with a baseball bat for irony's sake. Please, for goodness sake come here and deal with him because you said you could two weeks ago!"

"I'll be right there Alfred," I assure him and hang up. I run from the news room and go to the bathrooms, change and speed over to Wayne Manor. I land, change back into my other clothing and go through the back door and see Jason angrily eating a sandwich and Alfred doing washing up but practically throwing the utensils in the drawer.

"Hey Jason, how are you kiddo?" I ask him and mess his hair up a little.

"Good you're here! Alfred said you could help and Bruce has been grumpier than usual, ordering me around and shouting at us. He can't solve a case, he's frustrated, can't walk properly and he's being a pain in the arse!"

"Language Master Jason, you are eleven," Jason looks down, ashamed.

"Sorry Al, still adjusting," Alfred looks at him kindly with a smile.

"That's alright young man; just remember we do not swear in this house."

I'm very glad Jason has come to this house, he may be rough, his attitude is horrible sometimes, he's a real smart mouth and his swearing is appalling but he makes jokes around Bruce that make him laugh and smile and he helps Alfred with chores because he doesn't like to be waited on. He's enthusiastic and intelligent, and when he shows it he has a bright smile. Gotham has trodden on him and kicked him to the ground but it has not beaten him and what is even more interesting is he is willing to fight for her. He looks up to Bruce and wants both his affection and approval which Bruce gives, now understanding how to love because his previous child taught him.

I hear the TV on so I go to the lounge room nearest the kitchen and sure enough I find Bruce with his arms folded, sitting on the ridiculously long couch and glaring at the TV. He rapidly changes the channels and when he sees me he turns it off and flings the remote at one of the other couches in the horse show shape facing the TV.

"If you're here to tell me to go to bed then I wouldn't bother because short of drugging me, I haven't been able to sleep- at all!" He grumbles so I walk out of the room, his eyes watch me curiously.

"I'll be back," I say to Alfred in a perfect imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger which Jason laughs at and I change clothes again and fly back to The Planet. I lower my temperature to the point where I shiver and my face pales as I exit the bathroom cubicle after checking that no one was in there. I change back to my civilian clothes yet again and stumble out of the rest room.

I make a show of shivering, very glad that I don't actually have a cold like that one time I did because that was awful. I walk toward Perry's office only to have Lois run over, her face concerned.

"Clark!" She touches my head and wipes the sweat off it. "Clark you need to go home, you look like you're about to faint, I'll tell Perry but you March yourself over to that elevator now," she says insistently and pushes me toward the elevator.

"No I have a story to write, I really shouldn't," I tell her whilst making a show of swaying slightly. She puts an arm around me and guides me to the elevator. Once inside, she gets me to lean against the wall of the elevator.

"You're going home Smallville, and you're going to bed," she commands and I nod.

We walk out of the lift and I make a show of being more steady then earlier so that she doesn't have to help support me.

"Go catch a taxi home and I'll tell Perry," she informs me.

"Okay Lois," I say to her gratefully.

"Maybe I should wait with you until the taxi comes," she says uncertainly.

"I think I can manage," I reply whilst making a show of sitting in one of the nearby chairs and pulling out my phone. She nods and goes back into the lift. I move my body temperature to an even night temperature then before and sigh in relief as the shivers stop. I get up, walk out of the automatic doors and run to the nearest alleyway. I'm in the skies in no time, flying amongst the clouds. I land yet again in the Manors backyard and change yet again into civilian guise before going back into the kitchen, telling Alfred I'm back and going to see Bruce.

He changed positions, elevating his sprained ankle on the couches arm rest with ice and laying with the remote on his chest as he once again flicks through the channels.

"If I didn't have the sprained ankle I could be playing games outside with Jason," he says and I frown at him.

"Alfred said you have broken ribs, wouldn't outside movement be extremely painful?" He shrugs.

"I believe my sly father figure thought he was being clever when he put pain medication in my milkshake, it relieves the pain and the ice brings down the swelling but either I didn't drink enough to put me to sleep or it is just meant for the pain," he informs me whilst indicating the half-finished milkshake on the coffee table, I shake my head.

"You could still injure them further," I tell him but he waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. I sit down on the large comfortable couch, a full seat still between us on this monstrosity. He sighs and looks like he's about to throw the remote again.

"Watch a movie with me on this giant TV?" I ask him casually.

"Kent, Grey Ghost the Movie, now!" He barks at me and I hide a grin. I get up, go to the Blu Ray player and grab the disk from the cabinet. He switches the TV over and I sit back down after grabbing the Blu Ray players remote. "Ask Alfred if he can get us popcorn," he tells me so I get up as he pauses it. I walk back to the kitchen and give Alfred the request, to which he nods and begins preparing.

"What are you watching?" Jason asks me, having snuck up behind me like his mentor does.

"Grey Ghost," I tell him with a smile.

"Is your Homework done Master Jason?"

"Yes Alfred, everything but two questions I didn't understand, can I take a break now?"

"It's may I, and yes you may but I shall help you with it after dinner tonight," he tells the boy sternly and Jason nods, grins at Alfred and runs into the lounge room.

I walk in to find Bruce sitting up with his arm around Jason.

"Come on, we are waiting on you," Jason tells me impatiently.

Alfred brings us the popcorn and even sits with us. A movie turns into a few. We laugh and smile at the amusing parts, Bruce analyses the detective parts and tells us what's wrong with the movie (Jason rolls his eyes at this), I 'Awwww' at the sad parts (something both Bruce and Jason roll their eyes at me for) and Jason finds crude things to say and makes jokes (something Alfred scolds him for whilst he laughs). Eventually Bruce and Jason fall asleep, Bruce's arm still around Jason and Alfred and I slip out quietly, my job done.


	3. A Shoulder To Cry On

**(Thank you to Z for giving me the title, I was out of ideas. Its simple but I like it and also good luck with writing your story)**

"Come on Kent I know you can do better than this! Get out and about in the city and find a better story," he's stern yet encouraging but I still don't feel good. I hate disappointing people but I've been so busy lately that my work has suffered. I sigh and nod glumly and he tries to smile encouragingly. I think the worst part is Chief isn't a bad boss, he's understanding and supportive, even goes as far as standing by us when we make mistakes.

I walk out with my shoulders slumped, this isn't going to be a good day. Lois and I broke up recently, luckily we weren't as serious as to move in together but it means we are awkward around each other. I'm also late on half my rent by a week (I gave most of my pay to people who needed it) I'll get the money together quickly but it's just another add on to stress. I like my apartment, I like having friends over, cooking for them and relaxing with them. Superman has a fortress and Clark Kent has an apartment and I would prefer to keep both because they both show who I am.

I honestly feel like crying, all I need is a Darkseid attack and this will officially be the worst week of my life. I try to concentrate the best I can but I get distracted a few times with calls for help which Lois helps me with by covering for me since she knows who I am now. I get most of my article finished and promise it to Perry in a couple of days then I clock off, drop my things home and just fly around the earth.

It's not at all surprising where I end up all things considering. I change into my civilian outfit but I don't put on the glasses, all the heartbeats I hear are familiar as are the voices which accompany them. Bruce is having dinner at 7 when I knock on the back door.

"Come in Clark," he answers, knowing his kids (the boys and girls) wouldn't bother to knock, and obviously they would use the front door. I walk in to see Alfred, Bruce and Dick seated at the dinner table. I sit with them and Alfred gets up.

"Can I get anything for you Mr Kent?"

"Some juice please Alfred."

"Would you like anything else?"

"No thank you," I tell him as he pours me a drink and sits back down to eat.

"Sorry I've disturbed you, you're probably wondering why I'm here," Dick grins at me and Bruce just smiles a little.

"It's not like you aren't welcome here big guy," Dick assures me. "Besides we've come to expect you anyway, you come to the Manor a lot so we've learnt to just roll with it," I give him a small smile, it's all I can manage.

"You didn't disturb us," is all Bruce gives.

"Would you like some food Mr Kent? There is plenty left over."

"No thank you," I reply politely but that doesn't keep Bruce from studying me. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Damian is staying over at Colin's, he's been making sure Colin has food and even gave him some of his clothes, I believe he said something like 'TT, they have become too small for me Colin therefore you will now wear them'. It was cute to see him looking after someone else; he really is a mini Bruce.

Tim is with Steph, Jason is upstairs asleep thanks to Alfred's hot chocolate," (Alfred smirks at this) "and Barbra is with her father tonight so I decided to keep grumpy company," I actually laugh at that whilst Bruce just rolls his eyes.

"Something has happened to you though," Bruce comments casually.

"Not something I want to talk about right now," I look at him then sip some juice and he gets the idea and nods. "So how is Bludhaven?" I inquire to change the subject.

"Haven is great, they know me now and my day job is even pretty good. I'm hoping to make detective soon which is actually quite laughable since I have more experience than any other officer in the whole precinct but I knew I would have to be patient with the day job and it helps me to do the night."

Their talking and bantering lightens some of my mood a bit. I forgot how enthusiastic and bright Dick is or how much Bruce responds to his family, how much he listens and absorbs of Dick and Alfred's talking. Eventually he tells Dick to give us some time in the study so Dick cheerfully says he'll be in the gym on the trapeze.

We walk in to his large study and sit down.

"So I can make some rational guesses as to what is bothering you and they will probably be accurate, however it is easier to just hear it from you," I swallow and nod, wondering how much he's figured out.

"Lois left me, she told me she couldn't be with someone whose time is so divided and..." I blush, unable to finish that sentence. "I haven't been able to work much because there have been so many disasters lately and I'm a little late on rent," I sigh.

"Before, you were about to say something, what was it?"

"I um... Lois wanted us to get intimate in our relationship but I was afraid to hurt her and I would also prefer to wait. I wanted it to be romantic and to wait a while but she didn't want to so it ended up in an argument, not the reason why we broke up but there were a lot of them. It's just been a horrible week Bruce, a child died that I couldn't save! All of it just piling up and spinning out of control! I just can't believe she would leave me like that! I told her I love her, I told her who I was and it still wasn't enough!" I can't help it, I break down crying.

"I can help you with the rent and I can get you leave of absence with work since I won the company," I shake my head no, "but you have to decide whether you want the relationship with Lois. Personally I don't think she's good enough for you but then, I have never liked the woman."

"I don't want the help with the rent or job, I didn't come here to ask for money, I just needed a friend," I sob to him. He nods in understanding and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand that Clark but if I can help I want to, I don't show it but I do care, I'm not a robot."

"The kid Bruce, he looked at me with such hope and trust, telling me he knew I would come, that he knew I would save him. How do you tell a child that badly hurt from an accident that they probably won't live! I flew as fast as I could to the hospital but his heartbeat stopped. I tried so hard to get him breathing again, Bruce!" I'm gasping and crying, arms tightly around myself to try and comfort myself, nails digging into to normally invulnerable flesh.

He doesn't say anything; he grabs me and hugs me like I have done so many times to him.

"I know it's too much to bear right now but you can't save everyone! You're exactly like me, you punish yourself for every death you can't stop and you are right to tell me that I can't save everyone as I am right to tell you the very same thing. You are one of the most kind, gentle and loving people I know and you see the best in everyone. You have so much hope that things will turn out alright and you desperately wish for a better, brighter future. This isn't your fault Clark, it never will be. If you want Lois Lane then I suggest you get her, if you decide you don't want her then I support you either way."

I say nothing; just continue to literally cry on his shoulder.

"I will call your work tomorrow whether you like it or not so you can have a week's leave of absence, plenty of time to figure out what you want to do about Lane. I will also pay your rent because I have no doubt the money went to someone who needed it more otherwise you always pay your rent without fail. I also know you do not like to just take money so I'll expect dinner in a couple of weeks where I'll take the night off and see how you're going. None of this is negotiable because I haven't seen you like this in a long time," I close my eyes and nod against his shoulder, there really is no arguing with him when he's like this.

"Thanks B-Bruce," I say in between sobs.

"As for the child do you want me to go to the funeral with you?"

"How did you know I was going?"

He ignores my question. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Batman and Superman at a funeral...if you wouldn't mind, the parents invited me and I was going to go," I admit.

"Just don't blame yourself, I know you did the best you could," I swallow but the tears still come. "Come on Clark, Alfred will at least expect you to eat desert and since Dick is here we might as well spend some time with him, I'll even go and wake up Jason," he rubs my back soothingly then releases me and gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"You know, you're not too bad at comforting people," I give him a small smile.

"Clark, I've had four boys under my roof, all of which have lost their parents except my youngest obviously. They were bound to come to me looking for comfort at least a couple of times and I wasn't going to turn them away," he tells me as if it's obvious, which I guess it is. "You go to Alfred and tell him we will be down for desert, I'll go get the boys," he gets up and we walk to the door together.

"How are things with Jason now?"

"Much better Clark, all he ever wanted was a family and now I'm trying to convince him he's got one. He's healing slowly and getting better each time he realises I'm here for him," his eyes are full of hope and love for his son that I can't help but hug him again.

"I'll go tell Alfred," I release him and head to the kitchen.

"Ah Mr Kent, feeling better I hope?"

"I think so, it's nice to see Bruce happy and he managed to cheer me up a bit."

"That Miss Lane is a troublemaker if I do say so myself Mr Kent," I frown at him.

"Should I even ask how you knew?"

"Oh please, I may not have my son's skills as a brilliant detective but that doesn't mean I'm horrible at observation. As a butler all I do is observe people and no offence Mr Kent but you are about as good at hiding your emotions as Master Bruce is at opening up and I still seem to know what's going on in his head most of the time," he gives me a mischievous smile and serves me some apple pie and ice cream. "I'm surprised Miss Lane didn't think to help you when that boy James Robertson died," I almost spit out the ice cream I had just put in my mouth.

"You watched the news?"

"Indeed and I'm sorry but even if I had of just broken up with someone I would have had the decency to at least call them when a crisis comes up," Alfred looks at me with sympathy.

"I would have called her," I say with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should spend more time with Miss Prince, she seems interested in you," I laugh at that.

"Trying to set me up Alfred?"

"Mr Kent, you are over here enough to be considered a member of the family even if my stubborn son won't admit it. Your happiness matters, as do all of the young ones I look after which is why I do anything to put smiles on their faces," we share warm smiles before they are ruined by the other three walking in.

"Awww you're amazing Al," Dick hugs him which he returns warmly. Jason looks around awkwardly before Dick releases Alfred and grabs him, pulls him toward Alfred in a three way hug. Bruce laughs but I know he appreciates what he heard.

"Come on you four, let's get desert and take the night off, Clark isn't feeling too good and no one wants to see Mr Bright Rainbow depressed."

We all end up on the couch, Dick often pulling Jason into a tight hug which he accepts even though he puts up a fuss. Bruce makes sure he talks to all of us even though conversations usually make him uncomfortable and I actually enjoy myself with this very strange family. I even stay the night, which is a relief because I wasn't looking forward to an empty apartment. I spend most of the next day with them as well as with Tim and Damian when they return.


End file.
